Targeted or narrowcast advertising can provide a more effective model for merchants and other advertisers to reach consumers. By better matching ad content with entertainment content and user preferences, a more personalized viewing experience is possible with less resistance to the commercial content from the consumer. Thus, associated commercial content may be received more favorably. Such commercial content, although potentially targeted and/or personalized, is often limited in some contexts to traditional video advertisements.
Variable delivery options for programming, advertising, and other content are due at least in part to continued development of computing devices such as set top boxes (STBs) for cable, satellite and IPTV (internet protocol television), as well as integration of some or all such functionality into televisions and other displays. For example, so-called “interactive” ads have been proposed whereby a viewer must provide responses during the course of an advertisement, such as choices for determining an ending in an advertisement with a variable storyline.
As systems emerge with that can tailor advertising to individual consumers, and as flexibility and user control are enabled at consumer systems (e.g., set top boxes), consumers will be more open to accepting and expecting alternative methods for delivery of advertisements. Although such options and functionality have been used to provide for different advertising systems and plans, there remains a continuing need for advertisements that appeal to consumers.